


An End is Just a Beggining

by helain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Post Season 8, Weddings, so spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helain/pseuds/helain
Summary: Lance has been broken since everything, and everyone knows. It's Shiro's wedding and everyone knows. But even through pity and pain, Lance's one shining light is Keith. And Keith is the only one who could possibly know.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	An End is Just a Beggining

Shiro was always the role model. The perfect man, the perfect pilot, the perfect leader. Shiro was perfect.

Now, Lance saw he was the perfect husband.

Throughout the wedding, Lance sat there, plastering on his trademark fake smile. Crushing loneliness, he was happy for Shiro. After all the bullshit he went through he deserves this. Lance just wishes he had someone like that.

What Lance really wishes for is Allura.

He looks over and sees Hunk holding Shay, both dressed in their best and lovely as ever. Hunk catches his eye and gives a supportive smile. Hunk knows. Hunk always knows. Next to them are Pidge and Matt. Both wearing matching suits because of course they would. Lance can see Pidge’s restless hands fiddling with a gadget in their lap. He smiles and thinks of how they must be bored, probably wanting to be in the lab. Pidge must’ve felt his stare, glancing up up and giving a sad smile. Pidge knows. Of course Pidge would know.

Coran is crying, proud of Shiro and their growth since everything settled down. He sits with a few fellow alteans, glancing around the room to all of his paladins. When he notices Lance looking too, true hurt flashes across his face. He knows as well.

They all know. They know this is just as hard for him without Allura as it is to watch another one of his teammates leave him. After the wedding, Shiro is off for honeymoon and being the Atlas captain. Because, as stated before, Shiro is perfect.

Lance, however, is not.

Lance should be out there, piloting, protecting the universe. He should be moving forward, like Hunk. He should be working and innovating, like Pidge. He should build himself back up again, like Coran. But all he feels is pain and loneliness. All he thinks is that he’s already lost so much. 

His farm is growing beautifully. Probably from all the time he put into it. Probably from how little distractions he’s had. Everyone else is out continuing their lives and he is stuck in his grief.

Finally, he settles his gaze on Keith.

Keith stands by Shiro as the best man. He looks immaculate, as he always has in that rugged don’t care way of his. Keith’s hair is tied back, exposing to the world his battle scars and the face he tried so hard to hide his whole life. He’s smiling. He smiles with everything, like this single moment erases all his pain and all the years spent in battle. He smiles like he isn’t going to leave later that night to continue his mission to restore the galaxy.

He smiles like he doesn’t know exactly who he is to Lance, and Lance hates that.

He hates it because Shiro might be his role model, Hunk may be his support, Pidge may be his family, but Keith had become all of those things. Even before they lost Allura, Keith grew and matured and their budding friendship had bloomed. They were Lance and Keith, neck and neck, blue and red, red and black. Lance was once his right hand, and Kieth his beacon to follow. For all the times Lance guided Keith and helped him grow, Keith stood in support of Lance. 

It’s funny to look back at now, how all those years ago they had met at the Garrison. The train wreck ace of a pilot and the ADHD cargo boy becoming quite the duo. After Allura, Keith was his rock. Keith was everything. Keith was the one to get him back to feeling, back to breathing. Keith pushed him to go out and be human again, laughable considering his new Altean status.

So of course it was natural for lance to come to him when he decided to announce that he was staying on Earth. Keith of course was supportive of his decision, no matter how much he wanted Lance out there in a ship. No matter how much he believed Lance was meant for the stars. 

But now, even after being away for so long, Lance can remember his strong arms holding Lance when he was falling apart. He can remember little smiles and words that inspired him to be him again. He remembers all of their little squabbles and all of his early anger. He remembers how smart and kind and pretty Keith is. And it hurts.

Keith isn’t staying. Keith won’t because he is good and brave and has his mission. He’ll talk for a bit, they’ll catch up, they’ll share smiles and moments. But Keith has to leave. Everyone but Lance has to leave.

It’s then that Keith looks straight at him. His huge smile turns small, but no less joyous. This one is more intimate, more like the ones he’d give right after everything that happened.  
It’s good to see you it says. How are you holding up?

Lance answers with his own small smile. As well as I can.

They stay this way, communicating from across the room of Shiro’s wedding in a way that only they could. It’s little glances and smiles and eyebrow creases, conveying all they need.

And Keith knows. Keith is the only one who could possibly know.

And later, when Lance is preparing himself for goodbyes, Keith knows.

And later, when Keith doesn’t leave, when he stays with Lance’s shaking figure, holding him together another night, he knows.

And the next morning, when Keith really does leave, but not without giving Lance small promising kiss, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so advice and crit is very much appreciated.


End file.
